Code of Conduct
Like The Shade ORG, our parent ORG, Island of Shade contestants and hosts are both expected to follow the Code of Conduct. While certain rules may change from season to season based on the hosting team's desires, the rules contained within apply to everyone who competes on or hosts an IOS season. Failure to comply with the Code of Conduct may result in permanent removal from the community if the infraction is serious enough. COC for Castaways I: Castaways will be active. As an IOS castaway, it is assumed that you enjoy Survivor and will actively participate in the game from day 1 to day 39. The bare minimum level of activity we require is: #Submitting challenges and votes on time, every time. #Submitting one confessional for every game round. #If on the jury, submitting a question or statement and casting your vote for a winner. Persistent inactivity will generally result in expulsion from the game. Hosts will handle instances of inactivity on a case-by-case basis. II: Castaways will be honest. Cheating and dishonesty will never be tolerated. Examples of cheating included: *Misrepresenting your score on a challenge through image manipulation or using someone else's score as your own. *Talking to people in the Viewing Lounge or otherwise outside the game about the game to gain information. *Talking to castaways on other tribes in order to gain information (unless allowed by the hosts). *Collaborating with other castaways on an individual challenge (unless allowed by the hosts). *Creating a fake confessional link to gain information from other castaways. *'Sending screenshots of votes or conversations with other castaways.' Quotes of messages between castaways are allowed, quotes of votes are not. *Using multiple Skype accounts in order to play as more than one castaway in the same game. **On a related note, using a "catfish" account as a returning player in order to be perceived as a new player. Depending on what kind of impact the cheating incident has on the game and its players, hosts will determine an appropriate punishment. If the impact of the cheating gives the cheater an unfair advantage that cannot be reversed, they will be removed from the game. III: Castaways will be (generally) respectful. The Shade ORG has never, and will never, operate under the assumption that all castaways will get along. Vulgarity and trash talk are not just tolerated, but encouraged. That said, there is a fine line between trash talk and bullying. The following are examples of harassment and bullying which will never be tolerated on the Island of Shade and will result in immediate removal from the game: *Insulting a castaway on the basis of their gender, race, sexuality, religion, (dis)ability, and other marginalized identities, and/or expressing hate or a desire to commit violence against marginalized groups. **Sub-point: Slurs and insulting language are often context-dependent - a gay man jokingly calling his gay male friend the f-slur, for instance, is not necessarily a violation of the above rule. Additionally, generalized insults such as "stupid" are not considered to be slurs here, but depending on the context, may still constitute harassment and may result in removal. **Another sub-point: Note the use of the word "marginalized" in the above rule. IOS has no time or space for your white, straight, male, and/or "able-bodied" fragility. While all are welcome to play IOS regardless of their political leanings, alt-right or anti-SJW types are generally not going to find a comfortable home here. Die mad about it tbh. *Repeatedly berating another castaway after being asked by the castaway to stop. ORGs make it very easy to incessantly annoy, bother or even trigger other castaways, which sucks a lot of the fun out of the game and makes hosting a nightmare. If someone asks you to not use a certain word in their presence or to leave them alone, please respect their wishes. When it comes down to it, Survivor is a social experiment where 16-20 people come together and vote each other off. Conflict is a natural part of playing Survivor. It is only when it goes beyond conflict and turns into abuse that the hosts will intervene. Castaways are also expected to be respectful towards the hosting team. While castaways are encouraged to challenge the hosts on decisions if they find them unfair or in violation of the COC, castaways may not harass or bully the hosts for any reason. COC for Hosts I: Hosts will be active. IOS hosts are expected to actively contribute to the hosting process. Depending on the size of the hosting team, the level of activity expected may vary. Inactive hosts will be asked to leave the hosting team and/or will not be able to host games in the future. Please do not consider hosting an IOS season unless you have the free time and desire to do so effectively. II: Hosts will be honest. Hosts will never influence the game in any way, especially not to benefit particular castaways. Examples of this include: *Allowing castaways to cheat (see previous section, point II). *Providing classified game information to castaways. *Telling or suggesting that a castaway vote a certain way. *Discussing the game and offering their opinions to a single castaway, alliance or the jury. Hosts must remain impartial at all times. Instances of rigging and dishonesty will typically result in instant expulsion from the hosting team. III: Hosts will be respectful. Hosts are beholden to the rules and expectations stated above (see previous section, point III). Hosts will never bully or harass a castaway for any reason. Hosts must also remain receptive to challenges and complaints posed by castaways and investigate them to the best of their ability, making changes to things if deemed necessary. Any bullying, harassment or otherwise messy behavior from the hosting team will never be tolerated. Category:Administrative Pages